Kurai Kami
Major Character Kurai Kami (日向 精霊塔, Kami Kurai), is a well known versatile shinobi, fabricated by Black Zetsu, one year after the war, from the cells of Tobirama Senju, Itachi Uchiha and the Burūfenikkusu as a trump card. Kurai later becomes the founder and leader of the Kami clan. He was also the First 'Sutākage (初代山, ''Shodai Sutākage) and the founder of Sutāgakure. He, along with, Yami Yuniku and ''1 Unknown for now''' are acknowledged by all as the greatest shinobi of the new era. Appearance Part I When we fist see Kurai, he had light gray/white hair and the seal of the Ten Tails over his chest. Comato Uchiha (Ōtsutsuki) dressed him in the most elegant clothes believing he was a child of no strength and planned on putting him in a foster home. Part II Kurai is a currently of average height with a lean, muscular physique, which, over the course of time, has become marked with scars. He has medium-length gray/white hair that has now grown to shoulder-length, silver/gray eyes, when not using a Doujutsu, and his skin is somewhat pale. Kurai's new seal after forming a bond with Burūfenikkusu has been placed over his left, that starts as a pentagram on his forehead, trails down in a line that severs his eyebrow and mars his eyelid, and hooks slightly at his cheekbone and follows his cheek down close to his chin. It also has an extra line of scar tissue that runs parallel to his lower eyelid. That scar was given to him by,....., surprising Kurai instigating their second fight. Kurai's wardrobe often consist of concealing jackets and gloves, as well as pants and shinobi foot wear, though Kurai's latest uniform features a shorter jacket and capri-like pants and his usual gloves. Jinchūriki Kurai grows horn-like protrusions on his forehead that go through his forehead protector. He had Rinnegan eyes and light cirlce glowing his his chest. He also had a plus sign marking in the centre of his forehead protector, representing his village, . He also has a light-coloured circle representing Yang in his right palm, and a dark-coloured crescent moon representing Yin in his left palm. While yet to be revealed why, when entering this transformatation, Kurai's body covers itself intricately wrapped, dark grey bandages over the lower-half of his face, covering from his nose to his feet. Over that, He wears a white, full-length kimono with a pattern of six black (red in the anime) magatama around a high collar, beneath which he wore a necklace which was also made up of six black (red in the anime) magatama, His allowing him to power down from the state. On the back of his kimono was a larger red Rinnegan-like marking with a pattern of nine red magatama arranged in three rows of three beneath it. Personality ''"I have faught with many that have title "Kage", I have faught with many who call themselves "God"; I handcuffed lightning, thrown thunder in jail; on a bad day, I could cut off every tailed Beasts' tail. I killed a rock, injured a stone, hospitalised a brick, if you challenge me, I'll break of all of your bones. Let me show you my will; I'm so sick, I'll make medicine take a pill." Kurai after being questioned how strong he was! Although Kurai is not human, he demonstrates he has emotions and a mind of his own. Kurai shows himself as a loyal and trustworthy person, but at times a cocky, obnoxious, ego-hungry jerk that will do whatever it takes to execute. He fears nothing and no one and loves to lure his opponents into making mistakes by "talking trash" and encouraging them to do things unintentionally. An outstanding communicator, he easily tempts others to working for or with him for an informational trade as to the where about's of hidden villages, hidden clan information rooms and or fighting styles of all shinobi. In all unlikeliness, when not getting his way, he uses his version of Shisui's Kotoamatsukami to have memories implanted in them, causing them to believe whatever he wants them to. Background Creation Kurai Kami, Black Zetsu's first human creation fabricated one year after the war, from the cells of Tobirama Senju and Itachi Uchiha. Having the Burūfenikkusu, a blue flame sealed inside of Kurai capable of becoming equally strong as the Ten-Tails after gaining its trust, as a trump card to bestow revenge on Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. Both appearing as failure, Zetsu forfeited the project and left his creations to decompose in his lab in an awakened state similar to a comma. Four years later Comato Uchiha (Ōtsutsuki) encountered Kurai, during his search for Zetsu. After quickly examining Kurai's state, he believed that he could bestow his own chakra inside of him, giving him life. When realizing that Comato would leave with him a foster home, he became angry and felt like he was being abandoned. Enraged Kurai began attacking Comato, using basic taijutsu and showing his true potential forcing Comato to reconsider his decision and taking Kurai as a student. Academy Year After a half year of training, the age four Kurai was a remarkable student, capable of, eliminating gangs, clans and even small villages. Corato informs the intellectually brilliant student, about what joining villages could teach him, as they parted ways temporarily. Choosing to become a shinobi of Konohagakure, he began and finished his Academy Year at the age of four, succeeding all shinobi along with his new rivals, Unknown For Now, possibly becoming the most prodigious class in the history of shinobi. Gennin Team Abilities Jinchūriki Transformations/Powers Kekkei Genkai Taijutsu Ninjutsu Genjutsu Nature Transformation